Some store owners often offer a stamp service as a part of loyalty program for encouraging consumers to have more visits to and place more orders in their franchisees.
A stamp service refers to a service in which the number of times of visits of a user to a store or the number of times of orders by the user in the store is accumulatively marked with an ink stamp on a saving card in paper form and monetary or material benefits are offered to the user based on a result of the accumulation.
By the way, in order to save the number of times of visits to the store or the number of times of orders in the store with the ink stamp, the user who possessed a saving card given out by the store has to submit the saving card to the store. However, the paper saving card is inconvenient for the user and has a risk of missing.
Therefore, in order to overcome the above problems of the conventional stamp service, there is a need for replacements for the existing paper saving card and ink stamp.